All is fair in love and war
by Bella-wonderwall
Summary: Summary: Edward is the typical Playboy with some not so typical looks. Bella is anything from typical .She’s smart, Athletic and What! A Skater? Oh! And an inventor too? Though smart her inventions can cause chaos and with and with a certain overactive pi


**Summary: Edward is the typical Playboy with some not so typical looks. Bella is anything from typical .She's smart, Athletic and What! A Skater? Oh! And an inventor too? Though smart her inventions can cause chaos and with and with a certain overactive pixie and the rest of the gang in the mix. This will defiantly not be a typical story. Will love brew? Can a certain Womanizer change? And how does a play and a talent show go into the mix? Read and find out. **

Ok Please no flames first story i had the courage to put up =). I really like these types of stories even tough there really common so i wrote one. again no flames PLEASE. And now THE DISCLAMIAR.

ME: Edward say it.

Edward: why?

Me: Because i said so and im the all powerful writer.

Edward: No you're not Stephine Meyer own Everything.

me: HA! Haha! I Made you say it!!!!!!!! yup He's right i own NOTHING!!!!! except for my cookie!!!!! and my mug. and computer... you get the point.

Edward: Damn you tricked me.

Me: YAY!!!! * Walks away laughing* muahahahaaha

Edward: She scares me.

**I walked onto the** **school campus**. Now that my dad was all big and powerful he saw it unfit for me to stay in my old school. He was disgusted at the thought of me being in a public school. Ass. So I'm stuck here In South high. The preppiest, fruity, school in America and I stuck out like one of them in a skate park. So basically it sucked. Just to make you better understand the difference between me and them; While my outfit consisted of black skinny jeans cut up on the knees from bailing so much, a black tee, my black vans, my black hair with red highlights flowing freely, and my black Jan Sport hanging on one of my shoulders. Theirs Consisted of small miniskirts more like a belt than a skirt, small shirts varying in all the colors of the rainbow with different sayings, blond hair primped up like one of those Barbies, there was a few individuals with maybe brown or red hair, and a channel, Gucci, ECT. Bag. There was a few geeks and nerd even some Goths but no skaters. I sighed. This was going to be a long year; I looked onto the campus map trying to find my room it apparently was on the last floor. I pressed the button for level six and held the door for dad's people to come in. they were helping me move. I had few things I took so it only took two of them to take it all up. The door closed and the elevator started moving up. If god had any mercy he would give me cool rommiez. I would rather come home but dad was too busy and had too much people coming over for me to stay. I couldn't blame him. Last time he had visitors I threw their daughter, Lauren, off the roof. Well she was tied to bungee jacket that I had invented but it was unstable still it let her fall down four levels, and caught her but it didn't have enough power since I was its only passenger and she's heavier than me so she hit the ground, hard. I thought it was pretty funny, but her parents didn't. I mean she didn't get seriously hurt or anything. Just a sprained ankle, and she deserved it, but since that incident my dad wants me out when there's visitors. The doors opened to show a small hall with a door made of wood. I took out a key and put it in the lock. The room was beautiful it was more of a house than a dorm room. There was a living room. That had a black sofa shaped like an L a black carpet and a huge wall to wall TV, and a glass table where two girls were playing what looked like poker. They looked pretty cool. No small Skirts. One turned around and looked at me. She had black hair cut short and spiked at the tips, she was stunning. She had a pale complexion with full lips and green eyes. Then the other one turned arounded and there is only one word for her. WOW. She had beautiful natural blond hair up to her waist she had big blue eyes that made you want to protect her. They both stood up and walked gracefully to me. The black haired one was short but the blond was tall, taller than me and both of them had bodies models would kill for.

Hi I'm Alice you must be Isabella.- the small one said first.

Hey, you can call me Bella.

Hi . I'm Rosalie. But you can call me Rose.

I laughed at that.

What! What did I say! - Rose asked.

Nothing Its your name. It just describes you to well. You're so much like a rose. It's funny that's your name. It just fits so well.

Thanks. And welcome to your new room do you need help unpacking?

Umm. No thanks it can do it itself but can I change something in the room?

Why you don't like it?-She looked heart broken.

NO! NO! It's just so my baby can work.

Oh. Wait what?

I'll show you.

But let me show you the house first.

We can do both.

I grabbed the electricity tablets and placed the first four tablets in place.

Okay this is the living room. That hall leads to the bedrooms,-she walked to the kitchen – this is the kitchen, up those stairs are the pool, game room…

And it went on like that until we finished the whole house. The place was wicked and even had a ramp. I tricked out the last room and had already tricked out the campus when I came to visit last time.

Ok so what's the little pills about?

I constructed an electric hoverboard that can fly anywhere there is electricity or anything magnetic.

Cool can we see?

Yeah sure but after lunch I'm starving.

Oh us too we're going to have lunch with the guys. Wanna come?

Sure.

We walked to a small Pizzeria near the campus was a sweet place with an authentic Italian look; we sat down in a booth inside.

So how did you two meet each other? - I asked the girls.

Oh we're sisters. We were adopted by our mom when we were small. Me, Alice, and Esme, our mom, Make up the Hale family. You know the Fashion line.

Oh.

And you're about to meet our boyfriends and maybe their brother. The Cullen family.

Are you talking about us? - A huge guy with a silly smile on his face was standing a few meters away. Rose stood up and gave him a peck.

Hey Emmett. How was practice?

Good. I missed you though.

Me too.

Alice the hopped off the Booth and into the arms of a tall blond.

Bella ! This is Jasper.

Please to meet you jasper.

You too Bella.

And that person over there with Rose is Emmett.

Hey Bella.

Hey Emmett.

We all sat down and ordered a pepperoni pizza. Just then a beautiful boy walked in with one girl on each arm. I sighed. A playboy. I hated them with every fiber of my being. Back in Ney York they thought they could touch anyone without being caught it disgusted me and I even had to make sure some never had children again just so they stopped messing with me. I knew there would be guys like that here but not one so gorgeous. He said something unintelligible to the two girls. They pouted but left. He walked up to us and smiled a crooked smile when he saw me looking at him. I was dazzled but recovered quickly but I think he saw it, and thought of me as easy kill. Psh. Yeah Right.

Hello, my name is Edward Cullen and you are?

Bella, Bella Swan.

It's a pleasure to meet you.

You too

I looked at Alice for help.

Edward. Do you want pizza?

Sure.

He sat down in front of me and smiled once again. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

Suddenly I'm not hungry anymore; I need to rewire some of the wires on my board anyway. See ya, Ali, Rose. It was nice meeting you Emmett, Jasper, Edward.

See ya.- They all said simultaneously all except Edward.

I'm not hungry either and I have to set up the team. Goodbye.

Bye.

Alice gave me a warning look but I shook it off. I turned to go to my dorm which luckily was on the other side of campus. I sighed in relief but instead of going to his dorm he went my way.

So Bella. How is campus life for you?

It's cool. – I mean it was cool until I meet you, I thought.

That's nice.

He came closer to me and I picked up my pace.

Do you want to do something tonight?

Wow. He certainly doesn't waste time.

Sorry, you're not my type.

I made a left hoping to find a way to escape but no luck I ended up in an alley he backed me in a corner.

You don't mean that, now, do you?

He flashed me a confident smile. He pinned me to the wall and came in for the kill. i quickly sidestepped him and grabbed his shirt and pinned him against the wall.

Yes. I. do. - I practically spat. - Now, Listen to me Cullen, and listen to me good. Do. Not. Mess. With. Me. Got it.

We'll speak again Swan, and soon you'll be falling at my feet. They always do.

Dream on Edward.

With that I turned around and headed in the opposite direction of the dorm. I didn't feel like going back. I walked around for a half n' hour blowing of steam. Stupid playboy. It was then that I heard the noise of a board grinding. I walked up to the ledge of the stairway to see some guys skating around. They were pretty good.

Can I help you? - a boy with long hair asked.

Oh. No, I'm just watching you skate. You're pretty good.

Thanks. Do you skate?

Yeah.

No you don't. – a boy with cropped hair accused.- Girls around here don't skate. Don't you need to do your nails or something?

W-O-W. Sexist much. I can whip your ass anyday.

Wanna bet on that?

Do you have a board?

He showed me his and I jumped the stairs leading the ramp, I walked up to him.

You on?

Hell yea.

I grabbed his board climbed the ramp and let go. To start my little show I did a 720, Followed by a tailgrab, a kickflip , and a 360. Then I grinded the rail and ended by lipping the rail and sorta bridged myself to a stand on the other side of the ramp.

Wow, Man she got you.

Ok, you're good.

Dude she's great!

By then we were all laughing.

By the way, I'm Bella.

I'm Jake, The idiot is Quil. Listen We were about grab some ice-cream wanna come?

Sure.

I need some time off. I really missed my guys back in NY, these guys were so much like them and I couldn't go back to the dorm yet.

We got to the fence.

Nice.

What?

I'm sneaking out my first day here. A new record.

Oh.

Hey Jake can we get some things at my dorm first?

Oh Sure.

I thought it was the perfect time to try out my board's new features. I rewired it so it can hook up to the electricity grid running through the city but unfortunately the school blocked my access and almost fried my baby's circuit too. After we got to the dorm we took the elevator up to the room. Ali and Rose weren't home I lead the guys to the room took three board including my baby and three bungee jackets.

You guys up for a little jump?

You mean, from up here.

Yea take these.

I handed them each a jacket put mine on and turned all three of ours on then jumped. Did I ever mention that I loved jumping it feels like your flying. Except. Well you have to be there. The guys were soon at my side laughing. I told them to lean there body forward they did and soon we were… Well … gliding over to the floor I gave a hard push and the guys followed my lead soon we were bouncing off campus and showing off. Back flips and everything it was fun we finally came to a graceful stop. Well… I did anyway the guys were everywhere it was hilarious.

Is this something you do everyday? – Jake looked at me amazed.

Yeah sorta.

I spent the next few hours teaching them how to hoverboard it was funny watching them fall. Soon I noticed it was dark. Well that is an understatement. The sun was rising. We broke out in laughter.

Well I don't think we can eat anymore. But hey it was fun! – Jake smiled

Sorry about screwing your ice-cream thing!

Naw! This was much more fun.

We hoverboarded back to campus flying past the fence, Said our goodbyes and left. When I got home Ali , Rose, Emmett, And Jasper were on the couch looking worried.

Who died?

They looked at me. Relief flooded their face. Ali came and hugged me.

Bella! Are you hurt?

No why would I be?

Well, Edward and you and…

Let me explain- Jasper said- Well you didn't come home so Alice called me and Em. And asked if we knew where you were and if Edward was home. He wasn't and I called his cell phone and asked him if he knew where you were…

And…. - I had a worried look on my face.

Well he said you two were busy.

You're kidding.

Oh Bella! I know Edward is charming but I thought you had better sense in that. He is a total Womanizer he can't be trusted yet you give yourself.

Wait up Ali, nothing happened between us.

That's not what it sounded like.

The only thing that happened between us is I rejected him after he well… nevermind.

Oh that's good. Bella do not fall for him. He is a total player.

Yeah I know.

Good.

I'm tired Goodnight. I didn't even wait for her answer I was too tired I just timbered ( is thst right?) on my bed and fell asleep.

I lay in my bed looking up to the ceiling which showed a projection of the weather outside. I couldn't stop thinking about him. I hated him. Yet i couldn't help but feel well… an attraction. But it's just my imagination. I finally gave up on the sleep thing and went to the living room where Alice and Rose were sitting around the table. Ali danced over to me.

Bella! Are you going like that?

Where Ali?

To school dummy!

But schools tomorrow.

You mean it was tomorrow.

Huh!

Iz. You slept the entire day yesterday!

I couldn't believe it. I looked at my watch. It was Five o'clock in the morning. I sighed.

Ali, why are you up so early?

To help you silly!

Wha..

Barbie Bella....

You likie??? please review!!!! if you dont ill feel sad and won't write =!!!!!!!


End file.
